Love of the Roses
by Faitily-Yours
Summary: Gaara evaluates his feelings for Naruto. lime. yaoi gaanaru narugaa HAPPY B-DAY GAARA!


**Okay, Here is a fluffy story. It was supposed to be smut-smut- and more smut but it turned all...lovey gushy. I made this for Gaara-chan's Birthday day..SRY ITS LATE GAARA-CHAN!**

**Special thanks to Helen-chan who told me of the special occaion and asked for it to be Gaanaru**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters sry**

**Warning : i SO wish I could say smut and lemon...ahh but alas I can only say lime...sigh and yaoi**

**...ENJOY! REVIEW! if you like I can write more of these...but I don't know if I'm good enough soo...**

**and special to Beta-chan for beta-ing it!! THANKS! GiantFlyingSquirel!**

* * *

My hands shook with agony. Fear emitted from my eyes. The long for a love burned in my soul.

I am alone.

I have wilted to a nothingness inside.

I am here, and I hold the fear. An older man looked down upon me with blazing eyes. His hatred for me burned with the intensity of a thousand suns. The words of evil and disgust shot though me and embedded them in my duct taped heart.

"You will never be loved. A monster like you should just die for that sake of making others pains be relieved. You're a mistake and a burden!" the taunting words rung in the air as gasps and pants filled the room. I was out of breath, as if I had run a triathlon. Even though I had been of the floor the whole night I was beginning to feel the burden of life lift from my shoulders.

A snap caught my attention. I lifted my head as much as I could, which wasn't much to say the least and saw the man drop to the ground. His large body just missing my right arm.

His lifeless eyes stared back at mine and carved the look of his shocked expression in my locked up brain.

"Gaara?" My name. It rolled of the tongue of the speaker, as if he had never once doubted that that was indeed my name. At the moment I was wishing that it wasn't. The figure loomed over me and turned me check my pulse.

"I'm alive you idiot." The figure didn't move, however you could practically feel the smirk his smug ass face now held.

His small chucklemade me feel like I was in the wrong place.

"Naruto…" The whispered word brightened my saviors lips and his look of pure content was turned into sheer delight and happiness.

"Good your okay."

His face became clearer. Blond trestles of hair fell over lively blue eyes. His pink lips were turned up in a smile.

The marks that showed others that a demon was concealed inside his body, another reminder as to what I was...as to why I would never be loved, as to why I would never love.

I would never love anyone but myself.

By myself till the end of time.

"I'm here for you Gaara, remember that." His voice was like velvet. Concentrating on only me was like wetting the velvet. Ruining it forever in a cold life of waste.

"Naruto…You have to leave me-"

"Gaara, I will never leave-"

"Naruto, listen to me. I'm bad for you. Your town, your reputation, and more importantly…your life. Being with me will only take away and ruin all that you have work so hard for." I sat up with weak arms and fell slightly, clenching my eyes closed I noticed that the floor never came.

"Gaara, were in this together."

His surreal eyes gave me the craving to kiss away that smirk he held promptly. Coming up just the slightest bit showed my weakness for his eyes.Taking the hint he came the rest of the way and crashed his mouth into mine. It felt unreal as if I would wake up in the next three seconds and it will be gone, leaving me with a wet bed to clean up.

My tongue snuck out of its case and swiped across his bottom lip asking for entrance to the ultimate fun park. Allowing into the warm cavern I searched for anything that would leave me to believe this was truly real.

There it was. He fell to his knee's to be closer and snaked his hand up my shirt. Ghosting over a pert nipple. A wave of sensual pleasure had come over my now regenerating body. My mind coming out of whatever hole it was in before.

Realizing this boy was breaking his ties with everyone else just to be with me made my mind go hazy and my eyes fill with a cloudy lust I really hated until now.

A moan escaped my quivering mouth as a cold breeze flowed over my body. My shirt was on the ground, making friends with the dirty floor. My pants soon followed. In this world. Nothing mattered. Except my Naruto.

Wonder when he became _my_ Naruto.

_g-a-a-n-a-r-u-f-l-u-f-f-a-l-e-r-t_

That night everything seemed right. The touches. The feelings. The love we shared. Is that what it is? Love?

"You know we don't have to be alone in this world." _Sigh_ He was right. In his dobe state, he often showed wisdom that shone out all other wisdom and knowledge.

"I know." I hugged him closer to my naked body.

"Then why are you stuck in the past? Pushing everybody away." Again his wisdom amazes me sometimes.

"I don't try. Its hard to get close to people. You never know their past and their thoughts. That's why I like it alone. I know me. I know what I'm going to do. I know everything about my past present and future." I stated matter of fact. It wasn't entirely true though. I liked being with Naruto. Knowing his past and present. Thinking about his future often; sometimes without, mostly with, me.

He pulled my face to his. Seeing his face covering in a mask of happiness broke my heart. However, now. Now he had himself to show me. No mask, no intense flow of feeling, nothing except the true him.

"Gaara, I don't ever want to be alone again. You won't leave me will you?" His pleading eyes bore into my soul.

"No Naruto. I will never leave you…I love you." This last part I whispered in disbelief as if I didn't believe the words myself. Trying the words out, seeing how they sounded coming from my mouth. It sounded perfect. As if they were made for me. Not only me but for me to say to my beloved Naruto…Yes…My beloved.

"I love you too." The words came as soft as Sakura petals drifted to the ground. Landing on my ears as the petals to the sun kissed earth. However the impact left a great joy and happiness upon my heart. No petal of any tree could ever make me feel this.

The reddest rose would never feel this joy I held right now. I was a wilted white rose among many red vibrant roses and yet I was chosen to love a living yellow rose. I was the one that wilted and redrew breath from a love so strong as too come over every obstacle.

My garden apart from all the others and his became populated long before mine ever saw another petal of other color. Alone in a garden apart form the word. Killing all weeds that dare bother my lonely garden. No other pansy, nor daisy could join me. I was looking for the one rose that caught my eye. That drew me in without stripping me of my darkening petals.

A vibrant yellow rose shone out the rest of the crowd.

This rose's name was Naruto and he gave me the breath of life.

Making me a living white rose again.

I lived to love him. As he had lived to revive and love me.

I will never be alone in my garden again. As long as _my_ rose was there with me.

In the garden of life we find the truth of love, mine just so happened to be a certain blond.

* * *

**Me: ****sigh****No toast...**

**Helen-****chan :**** Don't worry we can have toast and eggs later...and cream cakes..**

**Gaara: CREAM CAKES?!?! I mean...****hn****...cream cakes**

**Sasuke: HEY! ****very**** angry THATS MY DOBE!**

**Gaara: Oh come on...she barely wrote anything**

**Sasuke: Doesn't matter! He's MINE and ALL mine! I hold back Sasuke from killing Gaara...or going to BE killed while Helen-chan hold Gaara back. Naruto watches ****fromt**** he side lines.**

**Naruto: Why are we such whores?**

**Me: I have no idea ****Naru****-nii.**

**Helen-chan: TOAST!**

**Me:HEY****Thats**** MY line****review?**


End file.
